Caveclops
'You may be looking for 'Cyclops Caveclops are hostile mobs which spawn in the Overworld. They can only spawn at Y-Layer 19 and below, regardless of light level. Like Cyclops they have only one eye, and the only difference is that Caveclopes are red with a grey, stone-like head. If the player is noticed, the creature will stare at him for a while before he begins to shoot dark, stone like projectiles with great accuracy and speed, which deals 6 hearts of damage on an unarmored player. It is difficult to kill them with a relatively weak melee weapon (anything that does less than 8 hearts of damage), so it is recommended to use a ranged weapon to kill them. Upon death they will drop Realmite Ingots (Semi-Common) and Golden Pickaxes (Incredibly Common). Combat The player needs armor, because the mob can kill the player in 2 hits without armor. Even Leather Armor is useful as the player can then withstand 3 hits from the Caveclops. It's highly recommended that you engage them with a ranged weapon (Anchors, Cannons, Bows, etc.) or a strong melee weapon (something that can kill it in 3 - 4 hits). Uses The Caveclops drops 0-6 Realmite Ingots on death. While not as good as Rupee, Realmite early on provides decent defence and weapons for the overworld. Since Caveclops can drop them in abundance, the ability to kill Caveclops with ease will provide the player with a sufficient amount of Realmite to provide them with backup armor, weapons, and tools if needed. While the Gold Pickaxes have a very low durability, they have a decent mining speed, thus can be useful for clearing out rooms or halls in Stone to save durability on your primary pickaxe. Spawning The Caveclops and Farming Technique *The Caveclops only spawns at Y=19 or lower elevations so the best way to spawn it is to build a spawning chamber (16X16 or greater) below this level. *The spawning rooms should be well lit, so that vanilla mobs such as Zombies and Skeletons do not spawn. *You can then build a protected area in one of the corners of the room so that you can hit the Caveclops and retreat to a protected area to recover health if you get damaged. *Alternatively, you can go in gladiator style if you have sufficient protection and kill it quickly with a melee weapon. *Due to spawning mechanics in Minecraft, if you are close to these spawning rooms, no further mobs will spawn. However, since the Caveclops drops up to 6 Realmite Ingots upon death (and even more with a Looting enchantment), it makes this farming method far more effective than strip mining for Realmite Ore, as you do not have to venture into new chunks to find more. Furthermore, there is also a good chance that you will find other ores such as Rupee and Arlemite when creating these spawn chambers (if spawn chamber is quite deep), making this one of the best methods to farming Realmite Ingots and other Ores. *Other underground mobs may spawn in these spawning rooms as well, such as the Enthralled Dramcryx and the Rotatick, which may get in the way (unless you are farming for their drops too). *On the plus side, Cave Crawlers may also spawn, which also drop Realmite Ingots. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Cave Mobs Category:Ranged Mobs Category:Underground Category:Overworld